


Black Hole

by maberg04



Series: Vanya is a Star [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Vanya Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maberg04/pseuds/maberg04
Summary: Vanya destroys what is left.This is the second part of Supernova. It won’t make much sense if you read it on its own but I mean do what you want :)
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: Vanya is a Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199117
Kudos: 6





	Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaydisastereatingbread (GasterFan5)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterFan5/gifts).



“A black hole is a region of [spacetime](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spacetime) where [gravity](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravitation) is so strong that nothing—no [particles](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Particle) or even [electromagnetic radiation](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electromagnetic_radiation) such as [light](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Light)—can escape from it.[1] The theory of [general relativity](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/General_relativity) predicts that a sufficiently compact [mass](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mass) can deform spacetime to form a black hole.[2][3]“

(en.m.wikipedia.org)

She knew she caused the end of the world, but did she have to be put back in here? She couldn’t stand it. She couldn’t.

“Please, please, I’ll do anything, anything but this,” she whimpered, knowing they wouldn’t be able to hear her no matter how loud she screamed.

Vanya trembled as the memories from this prison came back to her. Being given prototype pills that made her very sick and left her a vomiting mess on the floor, which felt eerily similar to her predicament with Leonard.

Vanya felt her powers well up in her and then everything was bad again. The waves expelled from her, bringing everything closer, closer. Her powers were drawing everything in to destroy it. As soon as something touched the prison standing around her, it was torn apart, ripped into thousands of pieces until there was nothing left.

It started with ruins and buildings, torn apart and left as nothing. People went, too, but Vanya was preoccupied in her own head, reliving her childhood.

Nothing could escape her and her powers.

Eventually, there was nothing left except her prison now floating in space.

4 years old, broken and used to the exclusion. It was just her and her violin and she needed no one. It’s not like there was anyone else, anyway. Pogo always sided with Reginald and they had no mother.

5 years old, they got a nanny, which Seven killed because no, she didn’t want oatmeal for breakfast. Another day, another nanny, and then death. She didn’t care. She was numb to the way her powers killed people by this point. They eventually got a robotic nanny which she wasn’t able to murder, she just kept getting back up. She decided to give it a chance, eating her oatmeal which wasn’t actually that bad.

6 years old, Grace was nice, she decided, but she was often too busy with the other children and their injuries to notice her. It was fine. She could take care of herself.

8 years old, she stood in front of her father’s desk, waiting for something, anything. He didn’t even look up at her, deciding instead to ignore her, just like her siblings did so many times. She knew it wasn’t their fault, they were just kids doing what their dad told them to do. But she was alone. So alone. Ordinary and alone. She sniffled, realizing she was crying.

“Get out, Number 7, before I give you something to actually cry about.”

But she stayed, openly crying in front of him; she couldn’t stop despite her best attempts. He got up and crossed the room in one movement, punching her hard in the nose and shoving her out of his office, slamming the door and leaving Vanya with a broken nose and a thought that she had no one, not even her father.

10 years old, she took to befriending Two, Five, and Six because they took a bit of pity on her and were less busy than Four, Three, and One. Four was always gone getting drugs, whatever that meant, and Three and One were always hanging out with one another. Her and Two started a band, Seven on violin and Two playing anything he could find. Things were nice when they had time off, which was next to never because they had to go on missions without her. She could entertain herself, anyway.

13 years old, Five was her best friend at this point. He decided to run away in the middle of dinner, which she never forgot.

“I want to time travel!”

“You’re not ready.”

“I’m going to time travel.”

“Five. Sit down.”

Vanya shook her head, a silent plead of don’t leave me here. Five, of course, didn’t listen. He ran out of the room without a second glance and never came back. Vanya left out sandwiches for him every night, even though she knew he was gone. It was more her hoping than anything else.

17 years old, Vanya had become very good friends with Ben. He was quiet and liked to read while she played her violin. He talked sometimes about his powers, and how much he hated them. How they hurt him and he had no control over them. It was a monster that he could not ever take control of, it had its own mind and did what it wanted. She confided in him about how awful it was to be ordinary and not included in the missions with everyone else, and he actually listened. One day, though, Ben went on a mission with everyone else and he never came back. The Horror had won.

~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~

Here she was, now, 30 years old and causing the end of everything. There was nothing left anymore, she realized blankly as she ran out of energy after God knows how long and collapsed into a sobbing mess. There was a gentle voice beside her and she turned to see Ben. Oh, sweet Ben. She knew he understood what it was like to have no control. She looked up to see the rest of her siblings standing in this prison with her, Luther looking apologetic.

“I’m sorry, Vanya. I.. have no excuse for what I did.”

Vanya sighed, “I’m sorry, too, for.. causing the apocalypse.”

With this, they all wrapped Vanya in a huge group hug, Ben, glowing blue and transparent, included as well. Surprise surprise, Klaus was sober. The joyous, tender moment was broken as Five coughed.

“I have a plan. We’re going to time travel.”

Considering the situation, everyone seemed to agree because there wasn’t any other course of action. With this, they all joined hands, Ben invisible but still holding on, as they travelled back in time.

~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~

They were 13 again, Ben was alive, and they were going to make this right. The first thing they did was get rid of Reginald. They poisoned him as he had Grace do the first time around. They kept Grace and Pogo around because they were nice enough.

The second thing they did was get Leonard out of his abusive household so he could grow up to be a better person this time around.

The third thing they did was get Vanya off her meds. Vanya learned to control it through meditation, which Klaus had showed her, her music, which she had found herself, and through all sorts of fun things her other siblings had showed her—reading with Ben, spa days with Allison, sometimes math with Five, exercising with Luther, and solving mysteries with Diego.

They were all a better family this time around as they grew up. They all still had their own issues, though. Diego was still a vigilante, Luther couldn’t get over the moon, Five drank too much coffee, and Klaus was still an addict. Ben was still tortured by The Horror. Allison missed her old life a bit. Things were better, though.

This time, when they grew up and split apart, they stayed in touch. They met on weekends to do fun things together, like go out to eat or to movies.

As for their lives away from each other?

Luther originally planned to go back to space, but decided against it. He ended up a professional wrestler because he found it fun and it helped him exercise. And he was damn good at it, too.

Diego actually made it through the Police Academy this time and ended up with Detective Patch.

Allison became famous again, but this time through hard work and effort, never cheating. She remarried Patrick and had Claire, vowing to never abuse her powers again. She wouldn’t give up her second chance.

Klaus was generally unheard from, still on the streets going back and forth between being sober and being high. He was trying his best, though.

Five moved on from the apocalypse and got to live out a normal childhood, then working to better himself and his powers. He got a job at NASA for a bit and also got a job as a math teacher.

Ben went to college and he ended up a librarian at a public library, spending his days reading and giving books to people who wanted to explore new worlds.

Vanya, herself, became a professional violinist, first chair. She played in a lot of concerts and everyone loved to hear her music.

They all lived pretty connected as the world lived on and on, no apocalypse in sight. They were all stars in their own regards, and no one could tell them otherwise.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> The end :)


End file.
